


disaster

by doctormissy



Series: 9 Days Christmas Writing Challenge [22]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: 9 Days Christmas Writing Challenge, Awkward Conversations, Christmas Dinner, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormissy/pseuds/doctormissy
Summary: Roxy brings Gazelle home for Christmas dinner. Father asks how they met, and that's definitely not a good thing.





	disaster

**Author's Note:**

> ummm this isn't my best thing but i hope you enjoy!

Roxy stirred nervously under her mother’s sharp eyes. The silence was beginning to reach the level of uncomfortable. Her dress seemed perhaps too tight on her thighs. (To which a revolver and a small knife were strapped—just a precaution...)

Father put a large piece of turkey into his mouth and chewed. She had to say something.

She looked at Gazelle. Her girlfriend cut her meat in small, delicate bits and did her best to smile at Roxy’s parents. She has replaced her sword prosthetics with classic ones, hidden under a long black overall that made her look utterly gorgeous. The encouraging smile she gave her was genuine.

‘So how are things at work? Has anything interesting happened?’ she finally asked. Mother was an English professor at Cambridge. Things were rarely interesting with her line of work; Roxy knew. But politeness was a lady’s armour. (Kingsman lesson number three.)

‘Not particularly,’ she answered and scooped up some of the turkey stuffing. ‘You know how it is. Boring meetings and students who think too highly of themselves.’ Father laughed. Roxy ate some mashed potatoes and took a sip of wine. ‘Yeah,’ she replied.

He looked at her and then at Gazelle. ‘Why don’t you tell us how did you two meet, Roxy? It must be an interesting story.’

She was worried someone might ask that question. She drank more of the wine, and opened her mouth to give them the version she had rehearsed, but Gazelle beat her to it. ‘We tried to kill each other back when I worked for Valentine.’

Roxy nearly dropped her glass. Uncle Stephen, also known as Percival, shot Gazelle a look of accusation and warning. Her parents stopped chewing. They had no idea what had really happened, and it had to stay that way.

Gazelle just shrugged and raised an innocent eyebrow at Percival.

‘I beg your pardon?’ Mother asked.

‘It’s not like that,’ Roxy said quickly. She faked a laugh. ‘Gazelle used to work for Valentine, that much is true,’ she admitted, ‘but as far as killing goes, we merely hit each other with fruits when the madness began. It wasn’t anything serious.’ She flashed another smile.

This was, by all means, the worst excuse she has ever made up in two seconds.

‘Grocery shopping,’ added Gazelle. Roxy hoped she would play along; she was slightly surprised she did so nonetheless. She was badass and beautiful and amazing, but not when it came to other people.

‘Grocery shopping?’ Father repeated. A piece of turkey threatened to slide down his fork if he didn’t put it in his mouth it soon.

‘Yes, at Sainsbury’s.’ He ate the turkey. She continued dispatching her dinner as well. It let them know she didn’t want to talk about it anymore.

Percival set aside his utensils and took his glass of wine. ‘Well, that certainly is interesting.’ His glance remained suspicious. It has been months, and yet he still distrusted Gazelle.

Roxy cleared her throat. She raised her glass as well and drank. ‘Merry Christmas,’ she said.

‘Merry Christmas!’ It was a mechanical group chant. ‘I hope you like our turkey, miss,’ Mother said to Gazelle. She agreed. It was delicious indeed.

(But not as much as the kisses they shared later when dinner was eaten and crackers opened.)


End file.
